The present invention relates to a joint device with a joint fixture for assembling a picture frame in which adjacent frames mainly made of a light metal or synthetic resin are joined by the joint fixture and belongs to International Class A47G1/00.
In the cases of the conventional picture frames, as shown in FIG. 6, when a metal fixture 1 which join frame members 10a and 10c is removed, a projection 5 is pushed downward so that stoppers 7 are disengaged from notches 12, respectively, of frame members 10a and 10c and then the frame member 10a is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the adjacent frame member 10c or the frame member 10c is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the frame 10a. However, it is not easy to disengage the stopper 7 from the notches 12 only by pushing down the projection 5.
As described above, the projection 5 is pushed downward so as to disengage the stoppers 7 from the notches 12, but even when a base plate is made of an elastic plastic, a considerably strong force is required to push down the projection 5 disposed at a position in the vicinity of the center of the base plate 2. Furthermore, it is rather difficult to disassemble the picture frame because four frames constitute a picture frame, and a first frame must be removed by causing both ends of the first frame to slide concurrently.
It follows therefore that the known joint device is very rigid when the four frame members of a picture frame are assembled but it is not easily removed in the case of disassembly of the picture frame.